The Bet
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: "Hello Shinichi. Glad you found me. I had been hidden away for so long. No one even knew of my existence anymore. I was overshadowed by Pandora even though I was there before Pandora was. I grant wishes. Any wish you want, but you only get one. My name is Kazue."


Shinichi couldn't believe it. It was supposed to be a bet that he could easily win. Some quiz questions that Kaito had a friend come up with about Sherlock Holmes, soccer, and magic. Sure Kaito had the advantage for magic, but Shinichi should have gotten the majority of the questions. He could have sworn that Kaito cheated. When he thought back on it, he realized that Kaito had cheated. Kaito had been more touchy, feely than usual that day.

Instead of complain even more about how unfair this was, Shinichi focused on what he was supposed to do tonight. The bet had been that if Shinichi won than Kaito would pretend to be a detective for a day and go around with him at his crime scenes. Kaito had won though which meant that Shinichi had to pretend to be Kaitou KID for the night.

It wasn't that hard, Shinichi thought. All he had to do was get the jewel, check it, and then leave while pulling off magic along the way to avoid the Kaitou KID Task Force. It had to be easy. Shinichi had been taught by the best after all.

Finally, it was show time. Shinichi took a deep breath and began the show. One smoke bomb later and there sat Shinichi on top of the case that held the jewel he was supposed to steal.

Shinichi cringed at how easy it was to take the jewel. He would have expected better protection from the force especially with Hakuba being there today. There were no traps, it wasn't a fake, and it was gone within a few seconds.

Having grabbed the jewel, Shinichi set off some more traps and headed on his way. He looked on with glee as he noticed that the force was covered in glue and feathers and couldn't move easily.

Laughing wildly, he ran up the stairs. Hakuba was on his tail, but he could shake him. He knew Hakuba enough to know that he would eventually run into a carefully laid trap on the stairs. Just as he expected, Hakuba was soon up in the air dangling over the landing in a net. Hakuba really should pay more attention when chasing after KID on the stairs.

This was so thrilling! How could he ever have laughed and complained at Kaito for continuing to do this even after the Organization was gone along with Pandora?

Shinichi burst out onto the roof and was surprised by the site of Kaito standing there. Kaito had said that he wouldn't come to this heist to give Shinichi his space. He said he would watch on from the distance. A smile graced Shinichi's face. Kaito must have been worried about him to the point that he came over.

Shinichi nodded and raised the jewel to the sky. Of course he wasn't expecting anything to happen. He had been there when Pandora had been destroyed, yet this jewel did change colors. Instead of red it changed to a blue color.

Suddenly, everything went black. There was a blinding pain in his chest and his head was seriously wounded. He tried to look at Kaito's white suit but only found red. Who had shot him? Snake and the rest of the Organization should be gone already! Shinichi had seen to it personally that every member in every country had been captured. It had taken some time, but he had done it.

He saw a white blur as Kaito ran past him in a spare KID suit. Kaito quickly took out the person that had shot his love and left them there for the force to find. Even the force wouldn't miss this guy.

Kaito then made his way quickly back to Shinichi. Shinichi was still holding on, but only just.

"Please Shinichi. Don't die on me! I need you! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why did we make this bet?"

"K-Kai-Kaito. It. Isn't. Your. Fault," Shinichi was barely able to make out between his gasping breaths. He could feel his sight fading. He couldn't hold on much longer. Trying to speak again, Shinichi found that he couldn't get any more words out.

"Shinichi! Please hold on! Of course it is my fault! I cheated to make it so that you would be the one to lose! If it had been done fairly, I would have had to go to your cases and see you possibly get hurt. I couldn't stand that! Yet now you are dying! Where is the stupid ambulance!" Kaito cried.

Giving up on waiting for the ambulance, he took Shinichi into his arms. He knew it was a bad idea to move Shinichi around a lot especially with his head injury, but he just couldn't wait. If he didn't do something then Shinichi would be dead by the time the ambulance came. Taking the risk, Kaito took off after having wrapped Shinichi's wounds to try and make it so the blood would slow down.

Kaito set down in front of the nearest hospital. He had changed Shinichi into civilian clothes. Kaito was really worried at this point because he couldn't tell if Shinichi was breathing or not and it didn't seem like his heart was beating too.

As soon as he was inside, he raced to the counter and got Shinichi admitted right away. The people in the hospital were too worried about Shinichi's condition to really try and catch the thief. Shinichi needed treatment right away even if they believed that it might be too late. They didn't show it though for fear of agitating the thief even more. Everyone could see how important this man was to the thief.

Half an hour later, they finally pronounced Shinichi dead. They gave their condolences to Kaitou KID and brought him to see Shinichi for the last time.

Shinichi seemed to be in a dream-like state. He could have sworn that he had died. Kaito was even in front of him. Or at least someone that looked like Kaito. The figure spoke, "Hello Shinichi. Glad you found me. I had been hidden away for so long. No one even knew of my existence anymore. I was overshadowed by Pandora even though I was there before Pandora was. I grant wishes. Any wish you want, but you only get one. My name is Kazue."

Shinichi stared. He had never really believed in any of the magical jewels even after having destroyed Pandora. He had thought that it was a stupid idea and that there had to be some scientific explanation for why a jewel would turn red when put in front of moonlight.

"I can see that you don't really believe me. You are more of a scientific person. I can see it from your thoughts. You always believe in one truth. Let me tell you kid, there definitely is more than one truth. There are tons of us jewels out there with many people going after us. Just because Pandora is the most well-known of us doesn't mean that we don't exist. Magic is all around you. Magic is what brings people together whether they know it or not."

Shinichi was about to respond to that when he heard Kaito. "Shinichi, please. Why did I have to cheat? You shouldn't be dead! I'm sorry Shinichi!"

"Can you please make him stop crying like that? I really don't want him to blame himself," Shinichi asked the ghost of the jewel.

"I can do that, but it would mean that he wouldn't remember you. If I were to make him stop blaming himself, it would mean he would lose his memories of you and all that you shared. Others might lose their memories of you too. It would be as if you had never existed. Are you prepared for that?"

"No. I could never do that! He needs to remember the good times too! A person isn't complete without their past experiences. Taking away his memories of me would be like killing Kaito!"

"There is another thing that I can do, but it would change you. You would have to get him to fall for you again. Not that that would be a problem going by what I have seen of him. There would also be one condition for me doing this because it would technically be granting two different wishes. Are you up for it?" Kazue asked.

"What would I have to do?" Shinichi asked determined. He couldn't leave Kaito crying like that.

"I would bring you back to life, but I can't bring you back as you are. That would be too suspicious especially seeing as you have already been declared dead by the people here. Can't have someone who has been declared dead suddenly come alive. It would draw too much attention to us jewels. Unfortunately, you would be brought back as a girl. All of your experiences would remain intact. I could even tell Kaito that you would be coming back, but he can't know when or where. He has to look for you."

"Ok. What is the condition for this? I will do anything! I just want to be back with Kaito."

"The condition is that you would have to continue to search for all of us magical jewels until all of us are found. Only then, will you be able to age again. I don't want any of us to be used as an excuse to kill ever again."

"I will do it. I am sure that Kaito would agree with the choice that I make. We just want to be together."

"Alright then. Let's get this started," Kazue said as a bright light flashed.

Next thing Shinichi knew was that he was in his house, but it seemed different. It seemed more aged. How far in the future had he been brought back? He had thought it would be just a few days or months. This seemed more like a few years.

Shinichi looked around trying to figure out what the date was. Before he got very far he realized that he needed clothes first. He quickly grabbed some of the first clothes he found. They happened to be Kaito's from when he had lived with Shinichi here. They used to fit perfectly but Shinichi noticed that they were really loose on him now. Looking down he realized that he indeed had been turned into a girl. He had thought that Kazue was joking when he said that.

Shinichi tried to find Kaito after finding out that it was 20 years after he had died. He also had found out that he was still his parents' kid. Apparently, after Shinichi had been killed they had tried to get through the grief by having another kid. His-no her-name now was Kudo Mitsuho. He had to laugh at that. His name meant light and protection. Yet, he couldn't protect his love during his past life. Could he really be a protector?

Shinichi went everywhere he could think of. He kept getting weird looks on the street. Everyone kept staring at him-her- as if they were surprised. He eventually ran into Ran as she was walking out of a market store. Ran stared at him.

"Mitsuho! I didn't know you were awake. You really shouldn't be wandering around now. Your parents would be disappointed. Come on. We have to get you back home and call them. They have been worried for you. You suddenly went into a coma a month ago but the doctors let you stay at home so long as you were under surveillance. That means no walking around until you are given the ok from the doctors," Ran scolded as she pulled Mitsuho along by the arm.

Shinichi was confused until he remembered that he now was called Mitsuho.

When they got back to the house, Shinichi was surprised. He had left the house to look for Kaito and it seemed that Kaito had gone back to check on him.

"Here Kaito. Keep better track of her next time. I am pretty sure she would have been abducted if I hadn't found her. All the men had perverted looks as if they wanted to devour her," Ran said before continuing. "It is still hard to believe that you are the same man that Shinichi used to date. I am glad to see that you are at least smiling more now. It must have been rough for you right after Shinichi died. I hope you find someone soon."

"I think I might just be finding that person soon. It has been 20 years after all. There is only so long that someone can wait patiently for another," Kaito joked?

"Well, you definitely deserve someone and there is someone out there that deserves you," Ran said. "Now, Mitsuho, stay with Kaito. He will look after you until you are allowed out. I hope to see you when you are allowed out."

"I will. You go back to your husband. He deserves you," Mitsuho said. Ran blinked in surprise but didn't bother asking about anything. Apparently all Kudo's were born to be detectives.

Acting like he didn't know what was going on with what Ran had said before, Mitsuho asked Kaito, "What was Ran talking about before? She said something about you losing your boyfriend and not believing you are the same man. Why wouldn't she believe it?"

Kaito sighed. Apparently he wouldn't get any peace and quiet while here. He came here every few weeks to try and see if Shinichi would be back. Instead of going back on that sad and lonely track on his own he responded, "My boyfriend died 20 years ago. It was all my stupid mistake. I was an idiot back then. Still am too. She can't believe that I am the same person though because after that day I just stopped aging. I can't be killed, believe me I tried."

"You tried killing yourself? Why would you do that? I doubt that is what Shinichi would have wanted," Mitsuho said. Inside Shinichi was berating himself. He should have realized that even if Kaito was told that Shinichi would come back, the time alone might be too much to handle and he might try to kill himself. They both had suffered so much in the past that either one of them dying would have soon led to the other trying to join them.

"You are too young to understand. You haven't ever loved. I should know since I have been deemed your caretaker since you were born. They all figured that I needed the responsibility to help me through Shinichi's death."

"I wouldn't say I have never loved. I remember loving a certain person. You wouldn't believe me though. This person would fly at night in all white. Do you remember such a person?"

"Please stop. That person died soon after Shinichi. He isn't around anymore. How could you remember him? You were 5 when he died."

"I have a really good memory," Mitsuho said as she leaned in closer to Kaito.

Kaito couldn't take it. Only Shinichi was allowed to ever get that close to him. This girl, as much as she acted like Shinichi, couldn't ever be his Shinichi. Even though he was told Shinichi would come back, he expected his Shinichi back with the same body and everything.

"Why don't we call the doctors and your parents Mitsuho? You need to get checked out and there are many people that would like to see you now that you are back," Kaito said as an excuse to get away from Mitsuho. He left to go get the phone. While on the way though, he realized that his heart was racing. Could he really be that affected by this girl?

After being checked out and given the ok, Mitsuho then went out with Kaito to see their friends. Mitsuho's friends were as much Kaito's friends as they were hers. Absently, Kaito thought how they were also Shinichi's friends.

First they stopped by Agasa-hakase's house. They had to great the professor and Ai.

Agasa hugged her when she stepped through the door. Ai just raised an eyebrow and led them in to the living room.

"I see you are better Mitsuho. Everyone has been worried for you. They couldn't believe that a family could be so unlucky like that," Ai said.

"Yeah well it was only a minor thing. Nothing serious," Mitsuho responded.

"Nothing serious? You were out for a month! There was no reason for you to be out like that either!" Kaito and Agasa yelled at the same time.

"What? I am all well now. It doesn't matter if there was a reason or not. It wasn't that serious if I was allowed to go back home and stay there instead of being forced to stay at the hospital for recovery."

"That doesn't mean anything! You should be more careful! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you might have died! One minute you were laughing at some joke I had made and the next you were on your back not moving! You could have seriously been hurt and if I hadn't been with you, you could have died!" Kaito reprimanded. Seriously, the Kudos would start to hate him if their children kept dying or getting injured because of him. He still couldn't believe that they let him stay there even after he had been the cause of Shinichi's death.

"You really thought that I had died? I am not Shinichi! I won't leave you behind!" Mitsuho yelled. Then she realized what she had said and ran from the room.

Kaito just stared after her in shock. She wouldn't leave him behind? What did that mean?

Mitsuho ran until she couldn't run anymore. How stupid could she be? She had just blurted out the equivalent of a confession when she had just woken up a few hours ago! Of course, she was Shinichi but Kaito didn't know that! She had been trying to go slowly, but apparently she had just gotten so mad that she blurted it out.

While she had been thinking, Mitsuho had apparently run into Ayumi. Ayumi was out with Genta and Mitsuhiko. Apparently they were just finishing up solving a case.

"Hey Mitsuho," Ayumi said while waving her over. "Glad to see that you are better. Just wake up today?"

"Umm… yeah actually. Still trying to piece everything together though. They think that because of how long I was in a coma, I might have gotten amnesia. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, we just finished up with a case. Shinichi taught us how to solve crimes when we were kids, and we loved it. Now we are always on adventures solving cases," Ayumi replied.

"Yeah! It is so much fun and we get to learn so much more. It keeps testing our knowledge," Mitsuhiko chipped in.

"That's good. Glad you are having fun with it. It is always better to enjoy your job," Shinichi replied wondering at why Ayumi had said Shinichi taught them even though he had taught them when he was still in Conan's body. "I better get going. Have a good day."

Shinichi continued walking on aimlessly. He didn't realize where he was going until he reached a library. At first, he was just going to pass by the building. After thinking about it, he decided to go into the building. Maybe here he could get some answers.

Stepping inside the building, he headed straight for the newspaper archives section. He searched until he found what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he opened the newspaper that he had found and read about the public reaction to his death. It was hard to take in, but he couldn't find what he really wanted to know. What had happened to KID and the jewel that was taken that night?

Shinichi kept searching for anything pertaining to KID. There was quite a lot, but nothing of major importance to him. Searching harder, Shinichi came upon the final article mentioning KID. Apparently, Kaito had been telling the truth. He had continued stealing until 5 years after Mitsuho had been born. Then he had mysteriously vanished. The only difference between this heist and the past ones was that the jewel that was taken that night never was returned nor was there a fake one in its place.

Shinichi tried to find more on this heist, but there was nothing there. The only way to get the answers Shinichi needed was to ask Kaito personally. He couldn't do that. Not yet at least, Kaito still hadn't realized that he is Shinichi even if he is in Mitsuho's body.

Mitsuho gave up looking here. Obviously, she would not find any answers here. Instead, she decided to head back home. She hadn't searched the whole house. Maybe there was something there that she had missed.

When she reached home, Mitsuho headed back to her room. She had to see what exactly was there. Mitsuho hadn't spent much time in the room because it reminded her of happier times. Times where Shinichi and Kaito were together.

After looking about her room, she found that there was nothing in there that was useful. It all seemed like the same stuff that Shinichi had had in his room when he had lived there. Seeing as he was given the chance to live again by Kazue he figured that it could just be his stuff because it is his personality.

Mitsuho wandered about the whole house. She avoided one room though because she didn't want to believe that Kaito had really given up on heists. Kaito had put in a new addition to the house when he had moved in with Shinichi. A bolt hole if you will, somewhere that he could put anything dealing with Kaitou KID. The final room that she went to besides Kaito's secret room was the library.

Mitsuho had been purposely avoiding the library too because of all the memories of that room. Shinichi had loved that place. He always could be found there, and when Kaito moved in it just became even more of a special place. Even when he was Conan, Shinichi loved the room. It was the only place that he could go to escape from reality and pretend that he had never been shrunk.

Giving up on finding anything that would help him figure anything out, Mitsuho grabbed one of the books on the shelves. She needed something to do. This was where Kaito found her hours later. He had come back to make sure that Mitsuho was eating and getting rest. Someone who had just woken from a month long coma really should be resting. Just because they had been sleeping didn't mean that they were fit to move around as much as Mitsuho had been.

He couldn't believe what he saw, Mitsuho looked just like Shinichi did whenever he read books. She was so focused on the book and wasn't paying attention to anything else in the world. Deciding to leave her to her reading while he went to prepare food, he kept questioning his beliefs. He had always been thinking that Shinichi would come back as a male whenever he came back, but maybe what that jewel had said referred to him coming back as Mitsuho? She acted so much like Shinichi even as a kid.

Having made food, he brought up the dishes for them to eat in the library. He knew that it was ok to do this because ever since he had been with Shinichi food was more often eaten in the library than at the table. Shinichi had always been reading or working in the library and even Mitsuho continued with that.

Setting down the food, Kaito tried to get Mitsuho's attention. Even trying to take the book away didn't work. It just served as a way to get one of the meanest glares he had ever seen. Even Shinichi would have been proud of Mitsuho's glare.

Giving up on that route, Kaito left the room to try and see if coffee would work. It usually had for Shinichi and while it had been a hit or miss for Mitsuho before she had gone into a coma it might work now.

Almost as soon as he walked into the room with the freshly brewed coffee, Mitsuho set the book down and walked right up to Kaito. "Thanks Kaito. I really appreciate this," Mitsuho said while giving Kaito one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen her give.

"No problem. You need it," Kaito responded. "What was the book that you were reading anyways? Was it interesting?"

"Oh, it is one of my dad's books. I don't remember reading it so I figured I would give it a try. It is really interesting so far. He writes such amazing books. I love them."

"I thought you had read all of the books in here hundreds of times? I guess with the amnesia you could have forgotten reading some of them. Anyways, we should eat. I hope you like the food. It isn't the best. I am not a good cook, but I have been getting better."

"If you cooked it I am sure that I will love it. You are a better cook than you give yourself credit for," Mitsuho said.

Kaito just stared in amazement. Mitsuho really knew what to say that would cheer him up. His cooking had always been a sore point in any discussions with any person he had ever met except for Shinichi and now Mitsuho.

After finishing the food, which Mitsuho found amazing even though if the average person had eaten it they would have thought it was not that great but eaten it to be polite, Mitsuho helped clear the dishes and then went back to reading. She had finished her dad's book, but she wanted to try reading some of the other ones. Looking through the shelves, she found more of her dad's books that she had never read. Maybe Mitsuho had read them at some point but Shinichi hadn't.

Deciding to read the oldest one, Mitsuho realized that it was about herself, well Shinichi but Shinichi is Mitsuho so technically about Mitsuho too. It must have been hard for his dad to write this story. It told the tale of a boy who had sacrificed a lot just to protect everyone in the world. This boy was really a man but had been shrunk to the size of a kid. He made friends with everyone that he met. The kid was named Nishimura Arthur.

Nishimura Arthur was chasing after an organization that was shrouded in mystery and very dangerous. He hadn't intended to go after it, but fate had forced his hand. He eventually met many people that would go on to help him even making friends with the FBI. Arthur was surrounded by death though. Everywhere he went someone died. Only when he was with one person did the death not follow him.

This person was one of the most wanted criminals in the world. He wasn't dangerous unless you couldn't handle pranks. This person was the Midnight Magician. They grew to be the greatest of friends.

Eventually, the organization was taken down. The Midnight Magician and Nishimura Arthur continued to be friends. They even shared their real identities with each other. Nishimura Arthur wasn't able to get his real body back after the organization was taken down. The one who had created the poison that had shrunk him had been killed in the struggle. They had promised to wait for each other until Nishimura Arthur was old enough for a real relationship, but things couldn't be that simple.

One day as they had been hanging out just getting food in a café, Arthur's bad luck caught up to him. This time, not even the magician's amazing luck could stop it. Arthur started convulsing and the magician freaked out. He rushed the teen to the hospital, but it was too late. By the time they got to the hospital, Arthur was dead. Everyone that knew the kid was devastated, but none more than the magician.

The magician kept trying to self-harm but no matter what he did he couldn't get injured or die. Then, one night, he was told that the one he loved would eventually return, but he wasn't told when or where. The magician still wanders about trying to find his love after having been given this glimmer of hope.

By the end of the story, Mitsuho was crying. Kaito walked in as Mitsuho was still crying even though she had finished the book a while ago. Looking at the book she had been reading, he felt his heart break again. He had given Kudo Yuusaku permission to write the story of him and Shinichi a few years after Shinichi's death. Kaito had felt that if the story was written and shared with the world it might have less hold on him.

Shortly after it was published he realized that it had been a stupid idea. Nothing but Shinichi could ever help to heal these wounds. No one had ever cried so much at the story before. Instead of comforting Mitsuho, Kaito went and joined her on the couch and just sat with her crying on the inside. The tears had stopped coming long ago.

Eventually, they both had fallen asleep. When Mitsuho woke up she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kaito was laying right next to her! She couldn't remember how this had happened because after reading that book she had been so out of it. She couldn't help it after reading about what Kaito had gone through after she had died.

Instead of getting up she just stayed there not willing to give up this small piece of comfort. She wished that Kaito would just realize that she was Shinichi. What could she do to make him understand?

Kaito woke up a few minutes later and nearly jumped. He hadn't meant to stay there. Nothing had ever made him feel so much comfort before besides Shinichi, but this girl couldn't be Shinichi could she?

Noticing that Kaito had woken, Mitsuho smiled at him. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was that she had this second chance to be with Kaito. While he had been sleeping, she thought of something that might make Kaito realize that she was Shinichi.

"Hey Kaito, I know you are supposed to watch over me and all but I was wondering if you would let me do one thing? I want to try and get KID out again. Please help me?" Mitsuho requested. She knew that he would say no but she still had other ways of getting what she wanted.

"No. Absolutely not. Didn't I tell you before that he died? Why do you want to meet a dead person?"

"He isn't dead! He just lost his faith! His wings are broken and need to be repaired! Kaitou KID will never truly die. He inspires so many people. He makes the impossible possible. Who is to say that he can't come back from the dead? He did before!" Mitsuho yelled. She had expected him to say that he was dead, he had said it before, but she hadn't expected to react like that. She usually was so calm and rational.

"His wings are irreparable this time! You wouldn't understand anything about him. You were so young when he died. At least I have had more time to learn what he is like," Kaito shouted. Why wouldn't Mitsuho drop the subject? Couldn't she see that he didn't want to talk about it anymore? KID was dead and that was the end of it. There was nothing more to be said on the subject. Nothing could fix KID besides Shinichi and even that was a long shot because KID had been the reason Shinichi died.

"How about I make a bet with you? If KID comes back, you will have to admit that you are wrong and try to move forward. I know Shinichi wouldn't want you to be sulking like this. He truly loved you and wouldn't want you to ever feel like it was your fault for his death. If KID doesn't come back, I will never bring up the subject again. Deal?" Mitsuho asked. She knew that she would win. One way or another KID would be back in the air. His wings fixed if still showing scars from his fall.

"You promise you won't ever bring up the subject ever again?"

"Yes, but you will have to try and hold up yours if you lose."

"Fine, but you might as well stop talking about it now. KID will never fly again."

"Don't worry, I know the conditions."

Having completely settled on the terms of the deal, they went their separate ways. Kaito went to one of his multiple hideouts to think about what he had just done. How could he have been so stupid as to make another deal? The last deal he had made had cost Shinichi's life! He was just so angry that Mitsuho wouldn't stop talking about KID that he had accepted right away just to get her to shut up.

Having seen that Kaito was out of the house, Mitsuho went to planning. She had never specified if it had to be the real KID or not. There was a lot to do. A target had to be picked. Tricks had to be set up. She had to look up the security around where she was planning on her heist being so that she could be informed on what types of security they had in place everywhere nowadays. It had been 20 years after all. There had to be some improvements on security during that time.

A week later everything was planned. It was hard to believe that it had been a week. It felt like less of a time especially seeing as her parents hadn't even shown up yet. Maybe they were too busy to be able to come. She had been expecting her mom to at least show her face during the time. Yukiko always was very hyper and loved getting into peoples personal space.

Finally, Mitsuho decided to step into the hidden room. She had been avoiding it for as long as possible. Now it was needed for her to get in there. Kaitou KID was not complete without his very noticeable white suit, cape, top hat, and monacle. Mitsuho just hoped that it still fit enough for her to be able to make it work.

Luckily, it did work and there were many different tricks left in the room that would help her pull off this heist. Leaving the room until it was time for her to don the outfit for the heist she sneaked upstairs.

Before she was able to reach her room, she heard the door creak open. Worried that it might be a thief, she slowly crept down the stairs so that she could get a better view. She had not been expecting her mother to come into view. All of a sudden, Mitsuho couldn't breathe. She was pulled into a big, bone crushing, airway blocking hug.

Yukiko eventually put Mitsuho back down. "Oh honey! I am so glad that you are awake! Sorry that we couldn't be around for you, but your dad was pulled away for work. There are so many criminals out there that he needs to help catch and he had all of those novels to write. At least you had Kaito with you," Yukiko said while giving Mitsuho a bright, knowing smile.

"What do you mean by that? 'At least you had Kaito with you.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know. I see the way you look at him. It is obvious to anyone with eyes. You always are around him and always seem the most comfortable when with him. To be honest, I am surprised he hasn't made a move yet, but then he is still suffering over his last love," Yukiko said while her smile dimmed.

"Mom! What are you talking about? I don't act like that around Kaito!" Mitsuho exclaimed in embarrassment. She knew that it wouldn't work with her mom, but she would not give in. It was too embarrassing to talk about anything dealing with love.

"Oh sweetie, you are so oblivious. I really am wondering if it is a genetic trait from the Kudo side of the family. Your brother and your father were both so oblivious. It took so much pushing to get either of them to admit their feelings. I really expected to come back and find you and Kaito together though. I figured one of you might confess after you woke up what with you having had that mysterious coma. Don't do that to me ever again ok?"

"I will try mom. I don't think you will have to worry ever again about that. Something tells me there will be no more bad luck for me," Mitsuho said thinking about what Kazue had said after Shinichi had died.

"You better. I don't want to have to deal with another death around here. First your brother and then Kaito almost lost it. Luckily, he can't die no matter how hard he tries and believe me he tried. Anyways, let's get off this sad topic. Have you gone about meeting any of your friends or making new ones?"

They talked for a few more hours just catching up on anything they could think of. Mitsuho was just happy that Shinichi's death hadn't affected her as much as it had Kaito. She was so happy that life seemed to be returning to normal. All she needed now was for Kaito to be hers again. That would hopefully be happening soon if all her plans went well.

It was the day before the heist now. Mitsuho was starting to feel apprehensive, but she couldn't back out now. She kept checking and double checking her heist plans.

Suddenly, Kaito burst through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" Kaito shouted. He was holding out a newspaper that had a huge headline on there about how KID had a heist planned for the next day.

Mitsuho noticed the paper and thought that maybe she had made the riddle a little too hard if they only had the heist information in the paper today. Maybe they had thought that it was a hoax seeing as KID had been gone for 14 years.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why are you questioning me? You know that I can't be KID seeing as you keep pointing out that KID died 5 years after I was born. Maybe you don't know KID as well as you thought?" Mitsuho said absently as she tucked her papers back in the hidden compartment she had made back when she was Shinichi.

"You did something. I don't know what yet, but I know you did something. How else could KID be mentioned in a newspaper so soon after our bet? Well, let me tell you, this won't work. KID won't fly. He can't. KID has been grounded. No fake can ever get him off the ground again. If you continue with this we won't be talking ever again!" Kaito shouted. He was so pissed! He had trusted her! How could he ever even think that she might be Shinichi? Shinichi wouldn't do something like this!

Before Mitsuho had a chance to respond, Kaito stalked out of the room. Mitsuho just stared sadly after his retreating back. If only Kaito could see that she was doing this for him. Maybe then he wouldn't be so pissed. She would just have to get him to see that she was worried about him. The heist would go on no matter the challenges she would have to face.

The next day, Mitsuho showed up at the heist early. She didn't want to get stuck by a murder which would cause her to be late. She really had thought that the murders would go away with her in this body but they just seemed to come back with a vengeance. Ever since she had been back, it was one murder after another. Not this time, she wouldn't let it happen.

Looking around, Mitsuho noticed that the task force assembled for this heist was very small and none of them seemed to completely know what to be prepared for. There were 4 members that she knew. Hakuba of course had joined. He needed to know why anyone would try to be KID now. He knew that KID had disappeared for good the last heist and he couldn't blame KID for it.

The others that Mitsuho recognized were Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. Ayumi must have dragged the other two. Mitsuhiko knew that Ayumi was fascinated with the phantom thief. None of the others looked familiar. He was kind of sad that Heiji or Aoko hadn't shown up. She knew that they both were officers now and she thought that they would both try to join the task force. They both wanted to catch KID.

He looked over the task force one more time before getting ready to start the show. A flash bomb later and there stood KID on the case. Most of the new members went to make a grab at the thief. They ended up being tied up for all their attempts. It looked as if a game of twister had gone horribly wrong with all of the people tangled together.

The few that were left were weary of getting too close to the thief. Hakuba, having had the most experience with KID tried to use anything that would help with long range reaching. You could never get close to the thief without ending up in a trap. He kept his distance while looking for anything that could help him.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta left Hakuba to what he was doing after Mitsuhiko whispered something to the others. It seemed that they were going to head up to the roof to try to stop KID from being able to leave. Mitsuho couldn't help but smile proudly at them for their ability to assess a situation and figure out one of the best routes of action to take.

Unfortunately, that pride was short lived. After having escaped from Hakuba, again he always gets caught on those stairs, he ran into the three friends on the stairs also. They had at least gotten farther, but had not noticed the last trap that was near the top of the stairs. Mitsuho had rigged sleeping gas for any who had tried to reach the roof before a certain time. Apparently, they had not noticed the wire that was near the door.

Mitsuho stepped out of the door and raised the jewel to the moonlight. Sighing when it got no reaction, she set it in one of the many pockets in the KID outfit. Looking around to make sure that the coast was clear, she paused when she saw another flash of white.

Mitsuho let a smile grace her features. Apparently Kaito had decided to come after all.

"Why are you doing this? I know you are a fake no matter how good you are. The mantle of KID isn't supposed to be used anymore. KID died and is not to come back. I just came to warn you about this and ask your motives," the real KID said.

"I was asked to by an old friend. They don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to them. They also asked me to remind you to look at what is in front of you. Don't you remember anything? The joy of flying? The exhilaration of a heist?" Mitsuho asked. Then as a last minute thought and said in a whisper that KID almost missed, "The joy of love?"

KID did a double take at that. The joy of love? What did this person know that he didn't. Then it hit him. The way this person acted. How they knew of the thrill of a heist. Them being asked here by an "old friend." It all made sense when connected with what Kazue had told him before.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked in disbelief. This had to be Shinichi. It all made sense.

Mitsuho smiled and replied, "Yes Kaito. I came back for you. You really should look at what is in front of you more. I have been around you for the past 19 years. I only remembered all of this a month ago though."

"A month ago? What happened a month ago that let you- oh! You mean you are Mitsuho? Why were you brought back as a girl? I thought you would be brought back as a guy…" Kaito said.

"It's a long story. I don't even understand all of it. We should get going seeing as the task force is going to be coming soon. I did leave them tangled, but they must be getting free shortly. Some of them never made a move while I was down there and it worries me."

"Sure, but you have to tell me it all when we get back."

"Don't worry, I plan to. We do have a long time together ahead of us."

Before either of them could move, a shot rang out. Kaito was scared. It was all happening just like the last time Shinichi went to a heist! He couldn't lose Shinichi again when he had just found him!

Before Kaito could break down again, Mitsuho was kicking a soccer ball at the man that had just burst through the door. The man that had tried to kill her and take her away from Kaito after she had just gotten Kaito to notice her. The man was out for the count. They both could hear him fall back through the open door.

Kaito raced to Mitsuho. He had to make sure that she was all right. She used to get hurt all the time as a child and this man was aiming to kill.

"Kaito, I'm fine. Let's get out of here before anyone else finds us," Mitsuho reassured Kaito while pushing his hands away so she could get ready to fly. "I'll meet you back at my house. We have a lot to talk about."

With that Mitsuho jumped off the ledge and hurried off to a safe place to stop and change into less conspicuous clothes. She knew Kaito would be waiting for her when she got back and he would be pissed, but it was the only way that they both could have gotten away. If they had stayed they might have gotten caught and she couldn't have that.

Stepping into the house, Mitsuho was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace. Instead of fighting it, she leaned into the touch. There was no way that Mitsuho would ever fight Kaito's embrace.

"Come on. I have to show you something Kaito," Mitsuho said into Kaito's chest where her head rested.

"Lead the way," Kaito responded.

He followed her up to the hidden safe room while never losing contact with her. Once inside Mitsuho started to explain everything. She told him about the jewel, her wish, and the condition that the jewel gave her.

"There are more of those things? How many are there? Why does he want them destroyed? Shouldn't he be mad that we already destroyed one of the jewels?" Kaito asked. He had so many questions to ask but he stopped there.

"He never said how many of them there are. He just said that we would not be able to die, harmed, or age until they were all destroyed. He doesn't want them to be used for the wrong reasons. Many people are going after them. It will be very dangerous, but if we do it together, I am sure that we can make it. What do you say? Ready to put back on the guise of KID and take on an assistant?"

"With you by my side, I am willing to do anything," Kaito responded before leaning in to kiss Mitsuho. They had a long journey ahead of them but they could do it together.

AN: I realize that the way that this is left definitely makes it look like a sequel will be coming out but so far I have no plans for a sequel. I am behind on too many of my other stories. If anyone wants to continue with this story, feel free to all I ask is that I get told so I can read how you continue it. If I ever get the time I might make my own version of a sequel but that is unlikely especially with it having to have more heists and I am horrible at writing them. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. I do appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
